


灵与肉

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [4]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Dark Ninja, Confessions, Consent, Crossovers&Fandom Fusions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intoxication, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, PTSD, Pining, Romance, Roughness, Secrets, Slow Build, Top Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU吹弹可破OOC，私设魔改飞上天，要写就写双性还带一个崽本篇是去详细肉的H前后感情戏大纲文，因为作者写不动H了只能去粗取精
Relationships: Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)/Dark Ninja
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *私人AU设定参考走这：[点我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934/chapters/73912062)
> 
> *虽然省略H，但仍然有提到各种玩法，包括药物、尿道play+失禁、口交、野战、捆绑、怀孕、喂奶、双龙、非自愿性爱、肛交等，注意避雷。
> 
> *虽然省略具体H互动，但淫秽发言/露骨描写仍存在很多，雷的话可千万别下拉，我怕把有些新手宝宝吓到。
> 
> *暂且分四章，分别为京都时期、彼岸时期、私设洞房夜和某个结婚很久之后的夜晚。
> 
> *如果能写出详细肉就不会更在这篇了。

2035年 京都

“啊……”打开房门，フジオ还是小小得惊叹了一声。

“你稍微也搭把手吧。”身着浅葱色浴衣ザンゲツ手中提着大大小小的塑料袋，就这样挤进玄关，甩掉木屐，踩上一阶木地板。

清冷的寒气弄得フジオ清醒了一点。

“嗯？没睡醒？”把袋子放在门前的储物柜上，年长者扶住对方的肩，试图查看比他矮一个头的青年到底怎么一回事，结果被躲闪开。

眼看着フジオ为躲开他而磕到墙面，ザンゲツ不知该说这灰发青年是今天有够迷糊还是面皮薄，好歹也维持了一个多月的身体关系了，怎么平时还是不给碰一下的。

“这些都是什么？”フジオ皱着眉。

“各种方便食品和肉菜米面，你家什么都没有我就买了给你填冰箱。”年长者的语气理所当然，无视青年不赞同的目光，换好了室内鞋便原提着大包小包像回自家一样进了厨房。

多管闲事，灰发青年捂着头腹诽。

不过ザンゲツ能自告奋勇烹饪晚餐还是让フジオ很受用的。对方看上去也确实不是两面三刀的奸猾者，但仍然捉摸不透。他口口声声说着会效忠自己，然而青年无法相信对方作为京都ninja格差社会的高位者会屈尊协助自己“疯狂的计划”，所以现在能和这人滚到一起真是再好不过的发展，尽管这并非灰发青年的本意，但年长者显然被自己的双性躯体深深迷住了。

想到这フジオ露出浅浅的微笑。对面那人显然以为他觉得这饭好吃，开始说些大言不惭的话。那模样弄得青年又在心中冷笑，他很清楚对方给他买东西为他做饭，都只不过是人类宠爱动物类似的行为罢了。

饭后不久，灰发青年进浴室清洗身体——并没有锁门。虽然对方下了战场就是一副和蔼好说话的样子，但该做的事还是要做的。必须让这头野兽吃到足够的甜头才能留下他……フジオ不想去思考这人与他为敌时的可能，那肯定比现在这个交媾时凶悍不留情的兽要更加恐怖。

没关系的……因为很舒服，所以没关系，没什么大不了的……青年小声安慰自己。

是洗澡水太热了么？他感到一阵头晕……

意识渐渐恢复，灰发青年揉揉眼睛，发现周身是温热的清水，身后是结实的胸膛，自己正被那人抱在怀里，两个人平躺在浴缸中。

“嗳，你是不是熬夜了。”发觉フジオ醒过来的男人蹭蹭他的脸。“……”青年觉得仍有点乏力，说不出一句话。“嚯！睡觉睡觉！明天还有Lord的任务要完成吧？呀嘞嘞，真是辛苦……”年长者说着起身把灰发青年也抱出浴缸放下。

稍微恢复一点神智的フジオ决定按部就班地实行自己的“美人计”，将对方的手牵引着按上小号囊袋下本不该存在的穴洞口，他忍不住在按压感下吹出水。ザンゲツ调戏了他两句，让他嗅着自己的汁水味。

咸腥的气味弄得青年却有点神智不清了，昨天与这人做爱的场景突然就占领了他的大脑，以为自己还在昨天的卧房中，夹紧双腿想要跑，当然年长的男人不会放过嘴边煮熟的鸭子，把フジオ的腿扯得大开就狠狠地淦进去。

出乎ザンゲツ的意料之外，今天的灰发青年像个真正的酒吧女一样放荡，毫不掩饰地哭叫、摆腰翘臀，一反平时被肏得极深也要压抑娇喘的别扭劲。一开始年长者没有太关心身下人的反应，直到这孩子被内射了好大一团后也不惯例骂自己两句，而是躺在浴室地板上像癫痫一样发抖，他才觉得事情有些不对劲。

扶起这灰毛小孩一边亲一边灌下具有镇静效果的合成液体，ザンゲツ拿出一盒尿道棒说今天玩这个。脑袋不大清楚的フジオ没有阻止他，而是在肉屄被巨蛇不断冲击深入，小玉茎也在被圆棒反复玩弄尿道的情况下绝顶、失禁，不停地潮吹。

平时凸显禁欲感和冷漠感的青年，连被鸡巴凿到底都是一副拼命忍气吞声的烈妇模样——所以今天浪叫不已的フジオ给ザンゲツ的冲击太大了，压在镜子上淦，接着吻淦，往嘴里淦……这边灰发青年也是高潮得流水停不下，不断摆出更加诱惑的姿态来挑逗对方的欲望。

罪罚影业的栋梁（Grand Master）级ninja.ニーズヘグ（当然フジオ此时还不知道他的本名）外表坚毅高大，气质上则是完全的战斗疯子与神秘莫测大叔的结合体。平日里像个普通武斗派ninja一样喊打喊杀，跟灰发青年上了床后就开始不时地开黄腔，好像フジオ真是他的相好一般。听到这种话青年一开始不是很能接受，但慢慢地他就有点沉溺于这样开玩笑一般的互动。

青年幼时在地下设施被当作双性头牌男娼的时间不短，所以极度厌恶身体接触，往往用运动和学习，实在不行自慰——来解决问题。最近为了求得在组织内的靠山，他才和ニーズヘグ阴差阳错成为炮友关系。然而对方日常的暗中温柔体贴和做爱后的包容与抚慰让フジオ发觉自己渐渐地沉溺于被对方持续关心了。

这正是他心中无法平复的矛盾，把自己当性爱玩具玩弄的ニーズヘグ，真的怀抱某种感情才不动声色照顾自己的ニーズヘグ，到底哪个才是他本意？明明武人就该头脑空空让自己摆布就好，为什么还要这么复杂啊……

其实从被灌下镇静剂开始，灰发青年的意志就没有完全丧失，但他始终无法像以前那样压抑自己的真实感觉了，仿佛防备心完全失控了一样。他尽情地卖弄自己的身体，希望能让对方给予自己更多更多的快乐。

再度用子宫接了两大泡，浪得不行的フジオ又被年长者的巨蛇屌插了嘴，今天是他第一次给对方口交，还口了两次。当然之后ザンゲツ也挺动胯下物什把青年的花穴和肚子里的玉壶口伺候得服服帖帖，下体几乎把所有储存的春水流尽，取而代之的是满满一肚子对方的子种汁，被硕大的蛇头塞住软肉堵在子宫里。最终筋疲力尽的フジオ在舒爽性爱的余韵中枕着年长男人的胸膛就此睡去。

看着怀中熟睡的傻孩子，ザンゲツ叹了口气，抽出胯下巨蛇。一改之前的疯狂模样，抱着被滋养到面色红润フジオ打开了淋浴喷头。伴着“唰……唰……”的水声。年长者将青年放置在浴缸中，开始仔细为他从头到尾地清洗。

这也算是他们间心照不宣的约定之一，ザンゲツ可以肆无忌惮地尽情疼爱这副双性美躯，但必须在灰发青年第二天醒来前把把房间陈设恢复原样，还要将他的身体从内到外收拾清爽（当然有时年长者就是不给他压子宫排精，坏得很。ninja又怀不上，至于么？フジオ觉得这野兽其实就是个疯子吧）。

男人手下忙着，释放完欲望的头脑中渐渐蒙上一丝不快。那玩意，在自己那边是叫“血晶片”吧……那些蠢东西还真敢啊？！神不知鬼不觉地给被他罩着的ダークニンジャ下药，是脑子被鲔鱼啃了想挑战他Grand Master的权威，还是自信不会他俩发现？

好吧，他确实大意了。数小时前提着食物拜访这幢房子时年长者就察觉到一丝违和的气味，可一心只想快点淦浴衣美青年软屄的某只野兽，瞬间就把这事抛诸脑后叩响了房门。

抚上青年白净的侧脸，ザンゲツ心中惭愧得不行，几千岁的神了被一个双性人类娃娃馋得乱了阵脚，让叔父叔母知道还不得笑着携手把他沉了扶桑海。

灰发青年的异样是在给子宫里射了一次后才被白蛇发觉的。多少带有前神明净化神力的液体刺激得这孩子直接躺地上震颤——加之此前种种昏头昏脑的表现，年长者就此推断フジオ是被下了药——为什么不是主动磕因为这孩子不是那种人，他为此十分确信。

紧接着年长者用金属针探测灰毛小孩体内的中毒情况，亏得还不算太严重，只需要ザンゲツ一股一股给他体内灌进液体进行拔除工作。

通过下体的多次接触，他摸索清楚了药物的名字：“血晶片”，还真不是陌生物质。过去白蛇还在自己的世界时，曾和黑道组织.流星会有不浅交情，他们就卖过这药的结晶物。高纯度兴奋剂，无臭无味，起效快，亦被称为“Code:K”、“血天使”。除了导致神经中毒反应外，亦会让人产生性冲动。

虽说青年主动扭腰摆臀，就差把心里想要被淦死的心思叫出来的样子让年长者十分受用，但如果要让他次次受伤才能这么放浪还是算了吧。白蛇关上浴室灯，轻手轻脚走进卧室，把变得浑身清爽的フジオ放在大床上，看着恬静睡颜上不再有病态的毒，总算放下心来，左思右想干脆掀起另外一边被子也躺下了。等醒来这孩子要骂就骂吧，他不想动了。

明天定是要代他出任务的，ザンゲツ抱着怀里的香喷喷灰毛毛闭着眼思索，顺便把那些下毒的ninja全揪出来杀了，反正明天他不动手他们也要动手，能骗得过这孩子大概背后黑手也是Grand Master吧……哎哟，真麻烦……

青年玩到睡着后再醒来是几个小时后的早晨，依旧是被日常噩梦弄得哭醒。按自己的强烈要求做完必须离开的ザンゲツ这次居然好好留在自己身旁。フジオ再度因意识到心中暴涨的庆幸与快乐而困苦，想翻身起来做任务结果身体酸软地要命，同时自己闹出的动静也弄醒了对方，结果被ザンゲツ哄着继续睡。白蛇承诺会接手受今天的任务，而青年在他怀抱里晕乎乎，直接安心地睡了过去。

午后，ザンゲツ起床代出任务。这个时期他其实并没有对这段关系太在意。他认为顶多持续不到百年，之后自己可能失去对青年的兴趣。在这之前ザンゲツ决定尽力协助フジオ，也只不过是关照这个各方面都“很吸引他”的孩子，会让自己也觉得舒适愉快……这个时期他同样没什么恋爱的自觉。毕竟他第一次（不经意）向对方吐露真实心意是在两年后。再后来直到2038年的告白，才让彼此成为确切的恋人。

フジオ睡到自然醒，虽然昨天被要得狠但意外状态不错。进厨房找出白蛇买的寿司开始吃。通过LAN链接他从年长者那里确认了自己被下药的事，既然对方承诺解决那就等他回来吧——青年努力不去回忆昨天性交时自己的异常——反正他不提，ザンゲツ也不说，那就等于没发生过。

黄昏时刻，白蛇完成任务回灰发青年家复命，他似乎有别的事处理，所以二人在玄关道别：“明天见吧。”充满怜惜的吻就势贴上脸颊，这次フジオ没有反抗也没有抱怨，只是看着那琥珀色的蛇瞳浸着暖色的灯光，氤氲成一片。

本来想一起吃乌冬……多少显得落寞的眼神落在高大背影上。

似乎是察觉到背后的视线，ザンゲツ转过身，像个正牌男友一样拥抱了比自己小一圈的身躯，轻抚这孩子有点长了的灰发：“现在可别哭，别被周围的眼线看到了……明天请你出去吃顿好的，那时候再哭吧。”

以往绝对会推开对方并送上讽刺辱骂套餐的青年，此刻却低着头不发一语，只是在被放开时追着抓住年长者的手，把方才一直藏在手中的东西塞进去。

“嗯？”还没等ザンゲツ举起手查看就被フジオ推搡出门。“砰”的一声，门无情地关上了。

“真是害羞……”白蛇嘿嘿地笑，把钥匙揣进白西服内兜，从无人得知的神参道离开。

作者的话：

改文改着改着突然想多写点京都日常了。不是罪罚主，也不是右将军的时代。感情相当微妙啊，很体贴但没有多往心里去的蛇，不断诘问自己到底想要什么的青年……啊，预定几个可能坑掉的短篇好了，还有这篇蛇殿午后替Fujio出去报一箭之仇的展开也想试着写出来……正剧真的难要不都坑掉（尬笑）？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然提到了章鱼姐但本AU私设两人都没跟她玩过，毕竟笔者老1v1纯爱战神了。

2037年 彼岸 Kyoto城

彼此透露底细，确认ザンゲツ会跟随自己，协助自己达成“向忍者之祖挑战”目的的フジオ，夜生活中也被白蛇滋润得满面春光，配合黑色修行僧的装束倒是多了份“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的风韵。

ninja部下们都不由得认为，本来就面容娇好的あるじ（主上）变得越来越了“端丽”了。而在男女之事方面有着丰富见解的大师阶级ninja.Purple Tako对背后的原因心中有数。作为最先跟随フジオ的元老级人物，她十分了解现首领和二把手之间隐秘的关系，这二人倒也不刻意藏着。

这之中绝对没有任何人介入的余地——Purple Tako的ninja第六感告诉她要是想活下去就装作不知道，而脑中被改造前所剩无几的记忆提醒她自己身边也曾有一个人………是谁呢？

Purple Tako并没有向其他几个旧罪罚时代遗留下来的干部确认她的发现，他们从来不是什么朋友，只不过每次首领和右将军不管三四二十一翻云覆雨的时候彼此心照不宣地一同打掩护罢了。

也许是因为最近的real ninja遗产狩猎行动毫无实质性的进展，弄得年长者一腔精力无处发泄，加之青年的日常着装又是简简单单一件袍子。于是短短几天，他们在各种野外地区维持着隐匿结界就开始办事——做得太频繁，导致フジオ在其他场合看到那条蛇也会想起两个人怎么在一起卿卿我我共赴极乐的，更要命的是一想起来那些香艳画面，就有种腿根处开始流水的感觉。灰发青年真的不想承认事情发展成这样不仅因为ザンゲツ馋他馋得紧，他自己也想跟对方做爱做到不省人事。

  
舞动猴子区的人工湖对岸，是二人今天选择野外合奸的场所。离湖边不远处的草地上，外表俊美漂亮的青年满脸绯红，被蒙住眼捆住身子淦。白蛇只是意思了一下把绳子绕好，越挣脱越松。フジオ知道这是他一直以来的温柔。身后人让他不要乱动做个样子：“你那颗跟净琉璃人偶一样易碎的心真是——呀嘞嘞我可又不想让你回忆起什么又把你弄哭了，配合一下吧。”

灰发青年身上白肤配红绳的强烈对比搞得ザンゲツ多少有点失智。顿时就把这副精悍美躯上能咬的地方都咬了个遍。最后才挺起狰狞的巨蛇肏进湿哒哒的嫩穴，把阴道撑得满满当当，大龟头直凿入子宫口不停地捣弄揉搓，直接逼得フジオ一股一股泄出淫水来，喷得满地都是。

淫汁硬生生浇在蛇头上的酥麻激得年长者忍不住更用力肏淦起身下花穴，同时不由自主啪啪抽打起手边的屁股，打得这小白臀抖动弹跳，其实他仅仅用了能勾起情欲的力道，一点也不痛，知道这孩子的心理阴影后ザンゲツ连实质上的道具都没再用过了。

这边フジオ却开始难耐不已。作为双性人他并没有阴蒂，能获得相同感觉的部位——直到和身上的白蛇男交合过多次他才最终确认并承认——是腹中那一小块子宫软肉，不仅被刮擦会获得快感，被贯穿扩张后更是可以反复高潮吹水。灰发青年一直不好意思直接告诉ザンゲツ这个秘密，反正身上人的巨蛇也十分享受抵紧那玉壶嫩嘴感受口交的滋味，捅进去宫交更是家常便饭。

然而两个人心照不宣的快乐偶尔也会有错位的时候，想要大鸡巴插子宫的青年迟迟无法得偿所愿，再怎么抬胯扭腰也无法让细细研磨软肉的高烫蛇头钻入瘙痒的小嘴。好想制住这条恶劣的蛇混蛋直接自己爽啊，可是フジオ始终拉不下脸说出口，不想被别人抓了把柄，更不想让年长者觉得身下双性就是个身体畸形的婊子……

没过一会，性欲得不到满足的灰发青年开始别过脸一抽一抽地落泪，下体却淫荡地上下左右摇晃屁股，连带着白蛇胯下巨物也被湿屄裹吸着乱扯。浑身发麻到差点破功的ザンゲツ勉强压抑住兽欲，哄着臂弯里的灰毛毛把双性的生理秘密都说清楚了。

“你能忍就不要哭，忍不了就别难为自己，”总算弄清楚发生了什么的年长者简单地评价，“这算什么把柄啊呼呼呼……我挺喜欢你的，从头到脚都喜欢，屁股长什么样都无所谓，但我不喜欢你哭。”说罢捏开青年的下颌衔住两片唇就开始激烈舌吻。

简单几句话弄得フジオ心乱如麻，睫毛微颤，紧闭的双眼不敢睁开。双颊绯红、穴内疯狂夹弄的原因不只是蛇舌的舔弄，还有方才疑似直球的“告白”……

他还不及认真思考，就听到白蛇再次发话：“……フジオちゃん别吸这么紧啊，继续？”似乎也没解释方才发言的意思，更没指望拼命遮住红脸不停发抖的灰发青年回答，他抱着眼前屁股重新一插到底，将大龟头挤入宫颈肉环，重新开始疯狂抽插起来。

再度嘬住赧红双颊边的一张口，ザンゲツ边啃噬那细腻唇齿边咬牙切齿：“我挺想把肏过你的都抓出来一个一个吃掉……”

你必须是我的东西……他也隐藏了自己的本意。虽然他不再是呼风唤雨的蛇神，而且可能明天就在ninja的空手道斗争中被杀死，或者撑不住被这个令人作呕的世界绞杀。但九千年以来他只抓住了这么一个尤物，无论如何都不能放手，绝对不能……或许把他吃掉就能永远留下他？大脑被欲望淹没的年长者逐渐心生歹意……

身下人的哭叫声即时唤回了他的心绪，回过神的白蛇继续认真淦屄，最终在饥渴的宫腔里注进去今日第一发。フジオ全身被汗水浸透，泪水也积蓄在发红的眼眶中，一副被肏傻的样子搞得ザンゲツ挺着依旧硬挺紫红的大鸡巴直接再度开肏，没捅几下玉壶口就止不住地泄出温热春水，立刻让年长者又连着交了两发。

接连被烫了三次的青年目光涣散，哀叫停不下来，小肉棍又被对方玩射一次。随后肚子里四度被灌满，子宫里的蜜汁也淅淅沥沥地撒了一地。稍事休息一阵，性致勃勃的白蛇把依旧不在线的灰发青年一翻，整个人压了上去。

“轻点唔唔哦……”头晕脑胀的フジオ下意识嗫嚅。于是ザンゲツ小幅度顶胯，热胀柱身在阴道里缓慢碾压黏膜的感觉令青年停不下地战栗，肚子有点撑得难受了。“呜……”灰发青年闭紧嘴巴默默地掉起泪。然而这无法瞒过对他身体状况了如指掌的白蛇，对方熟练地掰开他的嘴，灌下清凉的镇定液体。

フジオ靠着身后的雄躯微微喘气，一只手被对方捧在手心抓弄着刀茧，“呜噫……”他轻微地呜咽，感觉怪怪的。此时年长者发话了：“如何？要是不舒服……あるじ（主上）想要结束吗？”说着缓缓将胯下重物抽出，却猛地被怀中人按住。

“别这样叫……”灰发青年脱力地小声嗫嚅，他杀死了罪罚前任首领，却不想成为下一个“Lord”，从而迎来了部下对他的新称呼。如今这个所有部下都在说的词从蛇嘴里出来……明明才说了“喜欢”，为什么又叫得这么疏离？青年有些难过了。

“嗳，难道平时也要叫名字？真是难为人，那是你亲口告诉我的，我不是很想让别人知道呐——”“叫名字……”眼前的灰毛毛埋着脸，好像在赌气一样。声音从自己的胸口缝隙传来，让白蛇觉得很痒。

名字？噢，名字。是啊，这孩子确实是会在乎这种事的类型呢……年长者多少能体察到怀中人想和他亲近却别扭地说不出口的心境：“啊啊，我记住啦！所以我的フジオちゃん快告诉我要不要散伙。累死了累死了，回去吃寿司多好……”说到最后他干脆抱着青年往后一趟，双手撑着后脑碎碎念。偷偷睁眼一瞧，直接迎上胸前灰毛毛鄙夷的眼神：“你，你软了？”

“呼呼呼，我软没软你不知道嘛？”白蛇振腰操使巨蛇猛地顶弄两下肉屄尽头的玉壶口，顶得淫液春水都从交合处溢出几股，之后满意地看着趴在他身上不住发抖的灰毛毛。

“……在我说停，之前……不许，停下来……”フジオ顶着下体子宫口被碾压的酸爽发话，抬头看了对方一眼又迅速埋回蛇胸肌。虽然是命令的含义，但神情和语调却像是恳求一般，如同压抑着无数的委屈和欲望。这我见犹怜的模样弄得ザンゲツ顿时热血上涌，呼吸加重。

等他回神过来，自己正坐起身来单手抱紧了怀中尤物的细腰，对方向后倾倒的上半身唯有后脑被自己的另一只手捧着。牙齿在颈项细嫩的皮肤上来回反复摩挲。双性小孩不是很突出的喉结显然已经有点红肿了。意识到事情差一点无法挽回的年长者脑中一炸，连忙放开灰发美人脆弱的脖子。

抬眼一看，全程没发出一点声音的フジオ已经被自己亲得脸蛋红扑扑，睫毛一颤一颤，紧合的眼睑缝隙泪水蜿蜒不断。

“傻孩子，为什么不反抗呢，真的想被我吃掉么……”白蛇把默默哭泣的灰毛毛重新搂回怀抱里，一边像以前那样轻拍其背部哄孩子般摇晃，一边贴在对方耳边轻柔细语。方才青年坦然接受命运的态度令他心中没有一丝餍足，只剩下苦涩。

这孩子最近想不通到这份了？年长者只能嗫嚅般地安慰：“最近遗物情报越来越不好搜集，但事情不会一直这样下去，等到几批去现世的ninja回来绝对会有好消息——真是，你以为就那样咬死你再吃下去我就会高兴吗……”

フジオ闭着眼，头靠在对方结实的颈侧缓慢地蹭，眼泪依旧止不住。感觉现在好像回到了他们还在现世京都时那样，每晚都被这条蛇抚慰着伤痛。他也无法解释方才自己坐以待毙的确切原因，也许最近自己真的累了，烦了，害怕了，坚持不下去了。ザンゲツ说的他完全理解，但他无法控制自己最近一遍遍地寻求这条蛇的安抚，仿佛他的结界能隔绝一切过去的痛苦、注定的命运似的……

……明明刚才被对方接纳应该很高兴才对，可他说的是那个“喜欢”吗？如果是为什么还要强调他们身份有别？所以这条蛇不是那个意思吗？那他们现在算什么啊？

フジオ始终无法控制自己不去想到这件事。质问无法出口，思考更是走入死胡同……父母丢下自己的那天，被ninja灵魂附体的那天………过去熟习的痛苦回忆开始在脑中闪回，他抱紧对方的脖颈，低声啜泣起来。

年长者那边安慰完一句就沉默下来，并没有多注意怀抱内的哭泣灰毛毛，似乎也在考虑着什么。如果灰发青年此刻能悄悄睁开一点眼睛，就会发现对方脸上是他熟悉的表情。

眯起一只眼作大小眼惊诧状的白蛇，说话突然间就不那么温柔了：“随随便便就死在别人嘴里，一点也不管别人愿不愿意。射你嘴里的难道都进了脑袋吗？哈！比起胜·万松你倒是选了我呢，你还真是喜欢我啊？！你——”

啊——ザンゲツ烦躁地抓了下毛炸炸的白发，总算理解了。

流着泪把整个裸露蛇肩完全沾湿的フジオ，在听到某个词后浑身一震，接着哭喘得更厉害了，琥珀色的蛇眸并没有放过这个细微的变化。舔吻着臂弯里灰毛毛的唇齿和颊侧，年长者在心中也是嗟叹不已。联系刚才在这孩子身上发生的一连串事……他发现这根本全都是自己的错嘛，一直以来都是自己的态度太过轻慢。

冷漠的人类青年。其实很想要被人关心爱护的，冷漠的人类青年。好不容易能够得到喜爱的人类青年，依旧躲藏在冷漠之后，尚在不懂得如何接受爱的阶段，如履薄冰，举步维艰。既不能确信爱的真假，又害怕这份爱会消失。无法确认自己的心，更说不出一个字——所以现在他想要去偷偷讨得自己对他的“喜欢”了，放弃骨子里的骄傲，为之拼搏的目标——或许被自己吃掉就能永远留下这份“喜欢”，恐怕这孩子就是这样想的吧！

啊啊……白蛇注视着西沉的夕阳，头疼欲裂。在他漫长的生命中，不是没有遇到过这样藏起了自己一切的家人、朋友、敌人……可确确实实体验到还是第一次。相比笨拙地守护自身真心的人类孩子，随心所欲了两百多年的自己真的有够差劲。无论是不假思索脱口而出还是之后光顾着揶揄对方，甚至放纵口腹之欲差点酿成大错，正是这种轻慢的行为最终逼得这孩子——下意识放弃生命也要去讨好自己了。

命运让他失去父母的爱，所以才要反抗命运。如果能被爱的话，就没有反抗的必要了？难道这孩子是这个逻辑吗？一系列推论让年长者把自己一头白毛抓得乱七八糟。他看着倚靠在自己怀里不停跌落泪水，轻颤着一双美肩的灰毛毛，抚摸了下始终柔顺如一的灰发，就贴着对方的耳廓开始一遍遍道歉，随后ザンゲツ选择了坦白。

“我今天不该讲的，不，说‘爱’说‘喜欢’都不适合——不要误会也先别嚎！唉……你能明白嘛？在这个世界，我会死。ninja不会死，你不会死——当然被胜·万松杀死的情况除外。”

“不过‘一言既出’——唉，我是真的喜欢你，否则我不会留在你这儿这么久，”这句话是口对着口的叹息。倏地二人一直没动静的交合处就被软濡穴道绞紧了。春水也顺着结合的缝隙泌出穴口。白蛇强迫自己无视下体的湿润和紧致，把注意力集中在臂弯中不敢睁开眼睛，一张脸红到发烧却还要挣扎的フジオ身上。

“好好听我说完，就是你想的那个意思。大概从第一次去你家那次算起吧！无论我说你什么，跟你做什么事，这点只会不断加深罢了，所以你不需要再怀疑什么，也不要总是想着想着就哭个不停。我说过，我讨厌你哭。”

把脸严严实实埋在年长者颈窝里的灰毛毛，唯独藏不起来变成可爱粉红色的一双耳廓，看得ザンゲツ忍不住磨了磨牙，可是话还没说完：“——即使真的很喜欢你，但我不想说呐。我的结局只有两种，被ninja或者这个地球杀死，都不大远。如果不说，你就不会放在心上，等我死了你会好受点吗？哈！”

“我知道，我们应该保持更远的距离，这样才是对你负责。但我也不是什么圣人，更不是善人，结果就是今天这样：我差点杀了你……”

怀中人从方才就露出一只钢灰色的红肿泪眼偷偷地盯，于是年长者抬手抹去那眼角残余的泪，话语中却是毫不留情：“停止吧，今后再做下去我可能真会忍不住吃了你。你该回到正常的生活了。”

白蛇说着就想把插着阴道插了好久的蛇阴茎抽出来，却遭到了意想不到的激烈反抗。意识到不止性生活还有自己的未来都出现危机的青年，猛地如八爪鱼一般用四肢把对方缠得死死的，嘴里哼哼唧唧地说：“不许动……命令……”同时沉下腰部用那玉壶口刮蹭着肚子里的龟头。

年长者想制住他的腰，也被フジオ钳住手腕，同时扔过去一个因双眼哭肿而的显得娇羞的威胁眼神。感受到腹中鸡巴被自己套弄地越来越胀大，灰发青年忍不住抖着喘出声，干脆扑倒在面前人的怀中。

“继续嗯……ザンゲ……快继续哦唔……”灰发青年眼神恍惚，试图去看白蛇的脸，然而阴道嫩肉被不断挤压的酸涩感弄得他喘得停不下，只能靠在对方肩头像脱氧的鱼一样大口呼吸。

ザンゲツ哑然地沉默半晌，扶过怀中灰毛毛的头，额头相抵：“……你答应我，再遇到这种事，即使砍死我也好，你不要想着死。”

看着青年忙不迭地点头，眼神涣散，双颊火热，子宫也被欲望折磨地持续喷汁。年长者叹口气，吻住眼前粉红的唇瓣，再度开始动作起来，最后捣鼓得フジオ整个人昏死在健壮肉体中。

  
“フジオちゃん……フジオちゃん！”接连的呼唤声传入耳中，灰发青年渐渐从昏沉的黑暗中醒转。“……”并不想离开这静谧的黑暗，他翻个身抱住怀里的“软抱枕”，把头埋进去。

“……你已经好几个小时没露面了，这样真的好？无论是Nexus，还是Purgatory那家伙，一直都是敢怒不敢言呐。”按上青年柔顺的灰发，轻押头皮，白蛇决定不让怀中人再这样睡下去。

“别提其他人……”不想听到的名字在耳边响起，终于让フジオ彻底清醒，不过因为睡前确认了对方的心意，所以再没有感到不快。随口咬了下身边健硕又布满伤痕的胸膛，灰发青年有点唯唯诺诺：“我也……”

等了好一会都没等到青年下半句话，亲吻着他消了点肿的微红眼睑，ザンゲツ柔声道：“你说不出来也没关系。我的种族最初就不是用声音沟通的。我不在意，你也别又记心里了。” 

フジオ点点头，又小声说：“我不会让你死的……”

“说什么大话，你是打得过这个世界的gaia（规则）还是怎着？哼哼，该吃晚饭了！白天本来想让你看看湖景的，结果你只想看我啊，真是。”灰发青年还在低血压中，年长者索性把他背到背上，卸了结界就往本丸走。

“嗯……”青年的思维渐渐明晰，之前自己把性命都交给他了还说要救他的命，这条蛇作为仆人不但不觉得荣幸还凶巴巴的！想到这层，フジオ伸展两条玉臂开始反复抓绕某条蛇的胸口。

“停！停！你又不是猫。”

“……我要吃寿司，你也过来。”

“你终于正常了？先洗澡吧——别扯了洗完就吃，洗完就吃！”

“……”

白蛇歪头蹭了蹭灰发青年的颊侧，轻声说：“陪你睡，现在可别又哭了，”他抓着背后灰毛毛的腿往上抬抬，继续说：“我干脆搬过来跟你住得了，反正我那也没过过几回夜。”

“……滚，我不想见你。”

“呼呼……”ザンゲツ直接笑出声，他不想的，可联系今天发生的事，这话真的滑稽。

“……明天就搬。”青年还是把脸埋进年长者强健躯体的颈侧，嗅着对方的气息，等对方乐完了才小小声地讲。 

白蛇又嘿嘿地笑了，这次直接侧头亲了一口灰毛毛：“嗯，明天就搬。”

  
作者的话

修过一遍后跟第一版的重点完全不同，累死了……

剖析什么的文里应该都有说清楚？要提的也就蛇殿第一次产生想吃了Fujio的想法，和后面Fujio也想被吃的情节对应。Fujio说不会任蛇殿死去，在本AU的未来他也确实完美地说到做到了。  
目前这个时间点蛇殿也是有一天挨一天的心态，在他的视角里Fujio的实力那么强大概率不会死，自己就不一样了。只要远离绝对可以避免分别时的心痛，但他做不到不去关心对方，也根本想不到到头来对方反而救活了他LOL

即使是本AU的双性哭哭Fujio，最终也是靠自己拼搏才了获得幸福未来，不知能否让读者诸君（没人看的放弃吧）多少得以窥见原作Dark Ninja的人物魅力呢？  
至于蛇殿，原作就很亚撒西，本AU只是让他更有亚撒西的资本（泪）。推特上怎么吹他的我已经不想重复了（心）。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：回到人里的神明.多歧都比古命，一步步将所爱的人类灵魂变为神魂，就此定居在出云大社。择良辰吉日，举办了神明的婚礼。

22世纪 人里·岛根县

傍晚，新婚的神祗二人终于应酬完参加婚宴的客人，可算腾出时间享用睡前晚餐。

脱去正式的“纹付羽织袴”，仅穿了一件深蓝色襦袢的ザンゲツ正坐在餐桌旁，看着フジオ一叠叠地拿来食物。方才正经严肃的气场浑然不见，一只手直接伸进新妻水色襦袢的下摆不断玩弄着再熟悉不过的花穴，玩得那穴吐了他一手的淫汁才停下，干脆把老婆抱到怀里亲。

灰发青年没有抗拒，只是有点埋怨刚才下体吹出水的时候差点把盘子摔了。附近全是顺风耳神明的情况下调情真的太刺激。亲热没两下，蛇神就吵着说要老婆喂饭，那个老顽童的模样弄得青年也没辙，反正今天很开心，就顺着他吧。

边调情边一起吃了半碗饭下去，年长者又开始作妖，唧唧歪歪地喊着怎么没水喝死了。フジオ想拿起茶壶却被对方直接扒开衣襟，嘬住有点显的乳房就卯足了劲吸，间歇中更是从肚子里可劲儿掏词夸老婆奶子有多挺，奶水有多好味。

还不是被你肏得不断怀上以后又吸得嘛……灰发青年有点点害臊。作为新晋土著神重生的他一醒来就开始继续生前和深爱的神明成天交合不止的生活。说着“现在你可以给我生孩子了哈哈哈！”后很快让青年妊娠的ザンゲツ，却停不下来每天都要淦对方的肥屄。“无所谓！神流产对身体没伤害的。孩子以后再说，我现在只要你。”一席话弄得フジオ又感动，又想骂他猥琐死了。

饮奶饮得心满意足的蛇神，因为总算把宝贝的灰发青年娶到手而兴奋地仿佛年轻了好几千岁，完全坐不住，脑子里更是骚点子百出。他从几个小时前的婚宴想到青年还是新罪罚主人时的庆功宴，又想到对方有说过自己还是总会屋ninja时参加过花魁人体盛。兜兜转转回忆了一圈，年长者抱着才被吸完奶脸红红的青年叽歪着说要搞“老婆盛”。

フジオ听了这话心里是一万个不愿意，为什么要他做这么羞耻的事啊……但还是拗不过ザンゲツ一再撒泼耍赖。因为顾及自己的心情，这条蛇好久没有试图玩新花样了……总不能一直被他照顾却不回应吧，也太忘恩负义了。反正，反正怎么做都是做。灰发青年说服了自己，脱掉衣服躺在铺了张垫子的地板上。心中有点小小的期待，他们从来没有用食物做过呢。

抱怨了一句可惜桌子太小的蛇神，边安抚新妻说下次我躺着你来玩，什么果酱奶油随便你抹，边往他身上摆寿司、凉菜和水果。很快青年的面门、颈、乳、腹、脐、玉茎、穴上都摆放好食物。

看着双性美人躺好任人鱼肉的模样年长者不禁食指大动，从头开始一路向下拌着雪肤不断将白米、生菜、三文鱼、肉松、鱼子酱、生醋、芥末卷入口中。被新妻一副美躯拨撩得连筷子都忘了，生猛的兽品味着口中白嫩的肌肤，五花八门的食物此刻都仿佛成了不重要的调味品。

フジオ将老公贪婪吞食的姿态尽收眼底，心中停不下的战栗和难忍，肉屄中填入的鱼子酱和苹果块被春水浸润、流出，腿根开始犯痒了……“啊啊啊啊……”灰发青年惊呼出声，被一大片牛肉包裹着的小肉棍突然就被那蛇含入口中，吞得野蛮，嚼牛肉时却小心翼翼，好像生怕牙齿嗑坏了这可爱玉茎一样。青年再度浪叫出声，射了对方一嘴。

还在贤者时间中的フジオ，被蛇神舔着囊袋上涂的芥末。结果没诶几下又挺着肉棍喷了第二次。一脸精水的年长者骂道“又辣又骚”，眼看着这玉茎立刻泄了第三发。弹了弹对方终于萎掉的小玩意，他笑着调戏新妻说你这玩意只能被女人嫌弃。

灰发青年脸又一红，喘着骂说你是女人吗没有屌吗磨蹭半天进不了来没屌就滚出去啊。听得ザンゲツ笑着把湿到极限的嫩屄含入口中，咽下接连不断流出的蜜汁连带着一点点鱼子酱和水果后，脱掉碍事的襦袢，坚硬巨蛇对准饥渴花穴就一钻到底。

新婚夫妇下体一个插宫一个吸屌，变换着各种姿势，过得和之前在出云社的每一天一样快活。一起高潮了好几轮之后，蛇神又想到了骚操作。看身下青年那雌穴宛如只长了巨口的贪食怪一般，正疯狂吞食着自己胯下巨物，他突然有个想法，于是转头询问被肏得头昏脑胀的新妻。

“……蛇有两根的，你应该知道吧。呀嘞嘞，以前不是忘了变，就是不敢给你试……”年长者的话语传入耳中，同时フジオ感到有东西顶上了屁股。不！绝对不行！他慌乱地拒绝，然而ザンゲツ这次却不理会了，安慰着老婆说不会疼两根绝对更爽，手下把穴口一扯插入了第二根。

灰发青年被两根硕大蛇肉棒淦得要疯掉。当第二个蛇头突进玉壶口，他爆发出一阵凄烈的哭叫。青年痛苦的泣声终于惊醒了蛇神……“啊！”淦！应该插后面那个洞的，他弄错了！

小心翼翼一根根退出双屌，蛇神在可怜老婆糜烂的阴阜处注入疗伤的神术。然后抱着他一边安抚着亲一边小声道歉。最后还是フジオ唇贴着唇告诉对方现在已经不疼了。

好像也不是那么疼，青年的脸维持着高热，蹭着老公的颈窝说继续，新的来走后面……还没等灰发青年说完，年长者马上弹出两根蛇大屌，就着坐姿同时分别冲入新妻下体前后两个洞里，淦得フジオ眼冒金星、四肢发软，脑袋也成了浆糊一般，一张嘴又开始大哭大叫起来。

肉屄和菊穴都接了满满一大泡蛇精后，灰发青年几近昏厥，倒地不起，两个肉洞中精液和淫水泛滥流出。瞧见新婚老婆不堪的模样，刚释放完的ザンゲツ顿时很是失味，他眼神阴郁地再度将对方搂入怀中拥吻，说着你是不是很难受我们不要再用两根了フジオちゃん对不起……青年轻轻嗯了一声，他有点头晕，还想吐。安静地靠着蛇神颈侧缓过一阵后，“……我饿了……”他虚弱地说。

年长者扯出一张毯子盖住老婆身体，连忙悄悄跑去厨房取来热好的白米饭、几道菜和一碗乌冬，叫醒半睡着的フジオ，说要灰发青年把这些都吃掉。“你本来就没有吃多少饭，刚才又消耗完仅存的体力，”他从袖子里掏出两叠寿司卷，“还有这些。”

为了监督老婆用餐，ザンゲツ拿起筷子一口一口给对方喂食。本来觉得自己应该吃不下的青年一看用不着自己动手，干脆舒舒服服躺老公怀里接受投喂。二人谈天说地，畅聊人里的天文地理和对未来的畅想，倒也把这么些东西全吃完了。

“困不困？要睡觉？”放下碗筷，蛇神看着怀中脸贴上他胸膛的新婚老婆，“フジオちゃん？”“……”フジオ不语，只是抓起老公的手抚上自己下体。年长者摁了摁，自己射进去没多久的白液就流了出来。转头将那张脸扒拉起来，湿润的钢灰色瞳，红彤彤的脸，半启的红唇，看得他想都没想就一口嘬了上去，凶狠地交换了一个舌吻。

“呜……”灰发青年把脸埋回去老公的胸膛。“你又湿了，”ザンゲツ意犹未尽，继续按压对方腹部看着子种汁和子宫蜜汁的混合物汩汩流出，“フジオちゃん真是骚，上面才吃完饭下面就饿了。”

“你就是想……”青年啄着老公的唇：“否则不会故意问我……”

于是两人以后入的方式继续做爱，如同动物交配般的体势勾起了二人心中的兽性。蛇神肏得狠，数百数千次狂插重撵那子宫口，肏得フジオ身体跟着身上人剧烈起伏，阴唇被怼得进进出出，蜜汁被糊在交合处打成白沫。整个阴道连带着末端玉壶都被蛇根淦得熟烂，扎紧了穴道想要催精。

身下宝贝老婆被插射一次，同时子宫泄喷出好大一团汁液直浇蛇头。反反复复被阴道里湿软媚肉绞吸的蛇阴茎就此失了精关，将一股股浓厚的雄精猛射入宫腔，竟是刺激得灰发青年直接喷尿了。

还硬着一根大肉棒的年长者，忙不迭发动神力把地面上乱七八糟的各种体液祛除，拽下一向都很面皮薄的青年挡住脸的胳膊。一边安抚一边把他平放在垫子上，继续用仰躺的方式继续今夜的媾和。

一句“要让老婆怀孕”，拨撩得フジオ最后也干脆丢下羞耻心毫不掩饰地向ザンゲツ疯狂所求起来。第二天起床甚至缠着老公又来了一发。

  
婚礼结束几天后，再度享受了美妙性爱的灰发青年昏昏沉沉睡过去，第二天都没能早起，听着蛇神似乎在他耳边说了什么，他努力想睁眼回答，却没成功，随便嗯了两下继续睡了。

年长者今天外出了，似乎是要去拜访什么人，留了张字条说早点烧水今晚洗温泉。フジオ知道这是要就着水搞一晚上的意思，心中期待得紧。

自从成婚以来，每天被老公抱就成了格外甜蜜的乐趣。从最早的猜忌，到后来的担惊受怕、担忧前程，再到刚苏醒时生怕再离开对方的急迫……如今他们终于可以不被任何痛苦烦扰所阻碍，共同生活在这一方小天地中了。

近来每次想到幸福就在身边，面上却始终保持着没有表情的青年不由得做事有点冒冒失失，丢了一贯谨慎果断的模样。手底下弄错好多次事务后被ザンゲツ的神使河童们提醒了一两句，都以为出云神妃身体有恙呢。

灰发青年虽然知道是自己心猿意马的错，可被人抓住也多少折损了他高傲的自尊，暗中想着自己有了神使以后绝不能是这种丑丑的小水怪。

  
太阳快要落山，フジオ穿着清凉的浴衣，坐在客厅里等着老公回来，心思却渐渐跑到别的地方。他有一间单独的小书房，目前案台上正放着的课题资料的是对蛇神.多伎都比古命所在的“正极性世界”之研究。

虽然灰发青年——新生的土著神.伏世都比売命在生前乃至现在都是冷静寡言，善于观察的性格，但是……从未经历过的婚姻大事，同神明的婚后生活还是让他暗自兴奋不已。这种心态从他作为土著神苏醒后就开始了。全新的世界，全新的生活。有着学者敏感度的青年迫不及待地想获知这个世界的一切。

人类居于统治地位的世界，没有ninja，更没有所谓“彼岸”的世界连接着全球网络。污染程度低许多的自然生态中存在着更为普通的动植物。大气中也没有所谓杀人卫星——年长者说过这个世界规避了“千年虫问题”，人类的航天前途并没有被炸掉——所以这里的电子科技才落后自己的世界许多。

但是フジオ并不讨厌这个世界。ザンゲツ的故乡比起他的要平和太多，而且确实像他说过的那样，这里有很多绝非人造投影、没有被重金属废料污染的自然风光：

葱郁的森林漫山遍野，从那八云山顶上潺潺而下的是他们二神的神体；绀碧色海洋上星星点点的白帆在捕捞纯天然的银鱼、蚬贝、鳗鱼、鲈鱼和鲤鱼……这儿现在是他的家了，终于能和过去一刀两断的他的新家。

青年曾与蛇神讨论过“神体”的问题，据其所言，现在附着在神社后山那条河上的才是他们两个的本体，神社里的只是分灵。每次想起这个事实都让灰发青年一阵泛恶心。 _这群神是怎么做到同时操作多个自己还能统一起来不崩溃的？_

两个世界间还有一个令フジオ没想到的区别，是这个世界居然有如此之多的智慧种族。妖怪、鬼族、死神、魔鬼、恶魔、血族……连人类都移居过天上地下等不同的界域。

“其他种族比人类强大得多，为什么他们隐藏着身份生活，人类却遍布全世界？”他曾这样问年长者。

“呃……”对方的表情告诉青年这并不是个好问题，“那个啦那个，人类是这颗星球上现任的‘灵长’——你那边的ninja也是同样。直到丢失这个身份前，灵长的存在都是绝对的。”说着ザンゲツ又皱着眉叹口气，“这可是从我等手中夺得之位。”

  
“……喂喂？最近真是心事多哈，想家了？”蛇神的话语唤回了正在思考平行世界异同的灰发青年。

“没有，来这里以后就没想过……你什么时候回来的？”

“我哪次没一到家就先过来先见你。瞧瞧，松江那边的贡酒。”年长者从袖子中捞出一大瓶放在矮桌上，在榻榻米上席地一坐顺便把新婚老婆揽入怀抱：“真是承蒙厚爱，看来我的活儿一直让你这很开心啊……”说着还按了按青年的小腹，精准地压在子宫口的位置慢慢抚摸。

フジオ打了个激灵，拍开耍流氓的蛇爪子，拿起启瓶器启了瓶塞，挑了两小杯倒满。

“难不成今天一直穿着这件？好老婆啊フジオちゃん，这就侍奉上老公了……”

一把推开再度想要上下其手的某条蛇，灰发青年把杯子塞给他：“先吃饭，别像昨天做了一半不得不吃——你中途能停得下？”说着还小小地搔首弄姿一番，把ザンゲツ看得喉咙发干，兴奋地回了他一个吻：“你就骚吧，一会让你知错。”站起身弄乱某个得意小鬼的灰发，他进了厨房。

真是条淫蛇，フジオ将手中的酒一饮而尽。

味道还不错。

  
作者的话

别说，说就是淫，淫，淫，淫，淫然后发糖，讲设定，再发糖哈哈。

这篇算多少讲了本AU的设定，其实笔者搞了个大世界观，其中有Crossover，也有原创，本AU只是那个世界一角啦～

还是做设定快乐啊……写文好慢。

话说这篇，虽然是洞房，却也是普通的H罢了。反正这两个人天天过得跟洞房没差。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女儿百岁多的一次酒后+算是婚内奸慎阅+一场小危机

23世纪 人里·岛根县

焦急地推开纸门，フジオ顶着一身冬日的寒气，踏进温泉室。虽说和那蛇神每日相伴近百年多，也有了可爱的女儿，但他还是按耐不住想要相见的心情。

ザンゲツ出远门的这一个月，自己每天关照小蛇女儿的冬眠，阅读学术书籍的生活和之前几百个冬天没有太大区别………不，还是有区别的，很大的区别，那条蛇并不在这里。这个事实让灰发青年很不舒服，好似回到当年为了复活这条蛇而倾尽全力的时候。他发觉自己已经无法忍耐“等待”的感觉了。

眼前老蛇已经在温泉中泡了好一会，水下裸露下体的幻影弄得青年心里痒痒，双腿不自觉夹紧。“……”对方突然抬起头看过来，直勾勾的眼神弄得越走离池子越近的フジオ有点脸红……等一下，他的蛇没有这样的眼睛！橙色？！怎么可能？

老蛇一语不发地站起身，灰发青年看到那胯下的庞然巨物已然半勃，蜜穴中顿时直接泄出一股流到脚边……磨蹭着双腿，他发现对方脸上依旧是橙色的蛇眸，刚才没看错，这条蛇绝对又喝了可疑的东西……

今天应该会很爽，青年有点小兴奋。虽然对方又不听话乱喝一气很讨厌，但如果一会能让自己爽飞就再原谅他一次。

フジオ走上前，立马一双有力的胳膊就环紧他的腰。结果还没等他来得及说些想念的话，下一秒就被年长者直接一起拐带到水里。

温泉池中，ザンゲツ并没有捞起灰发青年，而是在水中就扯下对方和服直接抱着老婆两条大腿准备吸穴吃臀，突然被大量水压进肺部差点窒息的青年本能地猛踹了几脚，等他回过神来就看到一个屁股肉穴大张着的背影正跪在池子边不住地咳嗽呕水。

立刻上岸狠狠抓住这不听话的尤物，没轻没重的巴掌打在玉臀上，连穴水都溅出来。蛇神恐吓了一句不想跑出去被别的什么玩意儿逮住就老实听话，随后手指插进湿淋淋的女穴捣弄，模仿着性交动作飞快抽插起来。

先是差点被呛死（他显然还没能完全适应非人形神的生存方式），随后又被老公恶狠狠吓唬的フジオ心中既委屈又难过，但很快就被对方的指头奸得高潮了，花穴正在不断排出汁液时又被那蛇抓了小肉棍。没一会，灰发青年前面也去了一次。

将青年被欲望吞噬的淫靡模样尽收眼底，年长者的长蛇屌充血膨胀，高高挺立。囊袋也鼓胀得很。不等フジオ反应过来就又是插嘴又是淦屄的，最后挤开子宫口却被甬道裹吸得更紧，他爽得哆嗦地骂了一句：あるじ（主上）真的骚！

这边灰发青年被骂得又一次红了眼角，他的丈夫已经混乱到记忆都回到了几百年前……あるじ这个词令他羞怯不已，屁股和腰肢也摇得更厉害，弄得ザンゲツ更狂乱地顶胯奸穴，骂身下人长着个野屄，要不要在下属ninja面前淦死你。说得青年满面红潮，流下了泪水。

  
一个月前蛇神去了天庭就再也没疏解过，为了妻女只能憋着。现在狂暴肏淦老婆花穴也不仅仅是因为阔别已久和醉酒……此刻尚未知晓这点的フジオ被对方翻个身面朝前方。壮硕蛇根在阴道里撵了一圈，令灰发青年哭喊着潮吹喷水。奶子又被背后年长者揉了两下。

ザンゲツ捧着老婆臀部不停动作，突然摸到被淫汁浸湿的菊穴就笑了。“呵呵呵……”蛇神脸上浮现出极度淫靡的表情。未等青年有所察觉，一个硬硬的东西就贴上他的了臀缝，激烈地来回摩擦着。

紧接着フジオ前后两个洞就全都被热屌插得满满当当，他泪流满面，不是不知道爬虫都有两个性器，但对方一直以来都说怕他难受，怕他不开心，自从结婚当晚就再也没多变个屌出来这么虐待他。可是现在……

青年被奸的浑身颤抖，年长者反反复复蹂躏他的两个穴，如野兽般横冲直撞，狠狠贯穿他的子宫和肠道，最后扑哧扑哧灌满子种汁。直到浑身汗津津，下体也泥泞不堪的灰发青年瘫倒在温泉池旁也没有放过他，而是继续把他的双腿扯成M型再度插入双穴配种。

直到第二天又被ザンゲツ压着注了一早上的晨精后，フジオ终于彻底接完了对方一个月的分量。大部分精液被锁在子宫里，肚子鼓得仿佛怀孕了一般。

  
小小的キヨツキ（清月）并不知道昨天母亲被父亲按着一直肏了很久，依然像平日一般不时醒来讨吃的，最多觉得Mama的脸色比往常更加红润了些。

事后清醒过来的年长者自知理亏，郑重向老婆道歉后自觉地搬到了偏屋准备过禁欲生活。最后还是耐不住寂寞的青年重新爬上他的床，俩人重归于好。

“煌国的天庭是不是想要你替他们打仗？啧。”日常性事后惯例地聊天，フジオ依旧为半个月前的事愤愤不平。

“不，跟天庭没太大关系，”中招的当事人觉得好头疼，按了按太阳穴耐下性子解释：“那是兑了蟠桃汁的白酒，除了延年益寿的功效外更甜罢了。”

反手把捉了自己的手掌把玩的纤长手指扣下，蛇神的神情罕见地严肃起来：“是我的原因，他们不可能知道那酒里的物质能与我起反应，毕竟这事也是第一次。”琥珀色蛇瞳认真地注视着眼前的钢灰色：“母亲的白发，父亲的金目，这并非我第一次取得的人类样貌。”

“……白色和你父亲的发色，二选一。”灰发青年立即得出结论。

“呼呼，如果是父亲的棕色，那天你绝对会被我彻底杀死，フジオちゃん。”

“……”青年沉默，不置可否。

“棕发橙目……呃，大概五千多年前，姆大陆的居民要祭祀战胜方，所以我获得了第一个人类样貌，”

抱紧怀中人，ザンゲツ越过对方肩膀望向远方：“战争结束了，姆的居民终究因为过于贪心而与那片土地共同被埋葬，所以我不得不回扶桑。爷爷说大家必须都接受祭祀——除了以战争的名义，接下来就是你所熟悉的我的样貌。”

“那个颜色深点的我，算是……杀戮模式？比天界那群混蛋下来时的我还要……不可理喻，那绝对不是现代生物应该去理解的领域。”他们几乎是面贴面说话，年长者的声音染上一丝急迫：“フジオちゃん，我会想办法的，不会让你被‘我’吞噬……”

“等一下，你……你不是渐渐变成现在这个农业神的？怎么能突然变回去？”安静听了半晌的フジオ提出异议：“酒的成分是什么，能这么精确？而且上次在温泉你也没有完全变回去不是吗？”

“亲爱的，不要把我当作一般生物啊。”

“不对！你自己是做不到这种事的。五千年前信奉你的人早已死亡，祭祀‘那个你’的方式也……几乎消亡了吧。只能依靠信仰来固定存在的你，怎么可能凭空拥有那么大的力量？”

蛇神似乎想反驳，但灰发青年没有给他机会：“这出云的信奉者，信仰的是那个穿着须佐机关战斗的你和管理农田的你。”

“……”ザンゲツ神色哑然。

“还没发现区别？这里面有你那个‘杀戮模式’吗？根本没有，”フジオ扯出一抹自信的笑容：“你确实有变回去的风险，但‘定义你存在的是我’——当初将你复活的第二天，你就是这样告诉我的。”

“——所以我不会允许你变成那样。”他颇为得意地宣布。 

“哈哈哈哈哈！”年长者放声大笑，直到青年动手掐他脖子才停下，转而狠狠地吻住方才还在怀中耀武扬威的灰发青年。

“要是吵醒キヨ就滚粗唔唔唔……”

“呀嘞嘞，”蛇神抹去笑出的泪：“心，体，技，我还真是得到了个宝贝呢。简直是，能说的都让你说完了……不错，我们神对自己的变化机制也做不到完全参悟。”

坚韧的心灵，曼妙（可口）的肢体，渊博的学识。再次见识到怀中人的优秀，ザンゲツ不由得又亲了好几口已成为自己好老婆的フジオ。

“哼……”按住还想继续吧唧嘴的蛇脑袋，青年一脸嫌弃。

“呼呼，睡吧我的天才，有事明天再说，我睡了。”把灰毛毛往怀里一卷，年长者很快进入梦乡。

还真是无忧无虑的家伙，神明都是木头脑袋吗？被健壮手臂捆严实的灰毛毛忍不住腹诽。

→事实上，扶桑的神即使格式化到最初版本（prototype）记忆因为单独备份是会留存下来的。

→但フジオ之后靠自己的调查考证证明了ザンゲツ的体质就是对新品种蟠桃的一种成份过敏，所以他回家那天才会陷入免疫功能部分混乱的状态。

→因为这蟠桃含有的神秘成分是近一万年才遇到一次的稀有，所以归根结底是虚惊一场。

  
作者的话

如果是那个本AU的正常蛇殿，会像笔者另一篇H文前四章那样耐心地和FujioLOVELOVE……然而初始化后的蛇只是野兽罢辽。

本章算是由私设神道教神系设定延伸出的小小事件。总是喜欢数落人类如何如何的蛇，作为生物也有着自己的烦恼，就像一台老式计算机一样，中了毒不免格式化重启，而且这台机器看上去也不是很了解自身。

笔者一直非常喜欢互相扶持弥补的cp关系。本AU中Fujio心态上一路靠着蛇殿的温柔救回来一大截，也因为对方的神力过上了好日子；但对方看不到的盲点、做不到的事（比如复活）也总归要靠他来解决呢。

本章正是想体现强悍如战神，通达如万年长生种也不免有着“不器用”的一面，会死，会遇到意外，也会需要人类帮助。

不知是否表达清楚了呢？（尬笑）


End file.
